For a long time, various devices for military simulation of battle simulations have been used. For example such devices can be concerned with laser methods for simulating realistic paths of projectiles. Then, usually, the considered projectiles have been fired from a vehicle located on the ground to a target, also located on the ground. However, there has been a lack of devices which at a reasonable cost simulate battle situations in which at least one part is located in space. This is even more true in those cases when the two parts are located there.
In recent years, the appearance of GPS-systems, i.e. Global Positioning Systems, which include satellites, the position of which in relation to the earth is accurately determined, has resulted in the possibility of a very accurate determination of the position of objects on the ground and also of objects in space.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,302 discloses a device for simulating in real time the position of an object in a three dimensional co-ordinate system, including a first and a second unit, using a GPS-system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,825,302 discloses a standard radio protocol for simulation, where the protocol utilizes a high link bandwidth and a high frequency.